Chute
by Flesh Delirium
Summary: Un recueil d'OS impliquant l'univers onirique de Pandora Hearts. 1-Néant (Break/Gil)-2-Pluie (Angst)
1. Néant

Bonjour bonjour les gens !

Ceci est un recueil de petits OS sur Pandora Hearts et ses personnages. J'essayerai de poster régulièrement ici.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! ~

Rating : K+ (parano je demeure)

Personnages :

Pairing(s) : Break/Gil

Genres : Romance 

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

XXX

XXX

Néant

XXX

Il ressent un léger flottement.

C'est la première sensation qui lui vient au réveil. Cela devient une certitude quand un mince filet d'eau vient lui effleurer le visage.

Il est actuellement plongé dans une eau calme. Est-ce un lac, une rivière, un océan ou tout simplement le néant de ce monde ? Il ne peut le savoir, ses yeux peinent à s'entrouvrir. Ces derniers semblent fermés comme à jamais.

Est-il devenu aveugle pour éviter de se confronter à ses souffrances ou se trouve-t-il dans un espace où les sens n'ont plus cours ? Encore une fois il ne peut répondre à cette question.

Toutefois, il essaie d'esquisser un mouvement. Son auriculaire gauche se soulève avec un peu d'effort. Il prend un temps pour apprécier ce mouvement.

Puis son annulaire fait de même, suivi peu après par son majeur et le reste de sa main.

Il remue un instant ses doigts hors de l'eau puis son index vient toucher le centre de son front. Ce front qu'il voit parfois atteint par leurs balles sans qu'il n'ait pu protéger ses êtres chers.

Et soudain il suffoque. L'eau même lui fait mal. Son âme a traîtreusement transmis ses souffrances à son corps. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il remarque le nœud fermement accroché à son cou. Beaucoup trop serré.

Il veut l'arracher mais contrairement à sa sœur, sa main droite refuse de lui obéir. En effet, cette dernière ne lui sert qu'à brandir son pistolet. Autrement, elle est rampante et inutile.

Il essaie alors de défaire le lien de sa main valide mais il semble qu'il obtient l'effet inverse. L'air lui parvint de plus en plus mal. Sans oublier ces pensées encombrantes qui envahissent son esprit.

La mort ne lui vient pas hélas.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Cette situation est à l'image de sa vie. Il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, et il ne lui restait que lui-même à blâmer.

XXX

Mais des doigts fins le tirent de sa fatalité. Ils défont délicatement le nœud, puis l'un d'entre eux s'attarde sur son front humide. Il réplique son geste précédent et frôle son front en son centre. Mais il prend un autre chemin. En effet, ce doigt trace la l'arcane de son sourcil droit puis descend doucement se poser sur sa joue. Après un court passage sur son oreille, il décrit enfin sa mâchoire.

Un temps.

Puis le doigt reproduit les mêmes mouvements sur l'autre côté de son visage. Symétrie parfaite.

Il ne comprend pas la nature de ces gestes. Mais tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il respire à nouveau.

Les clapotis de l'eau s'allient au bruit de son souffle retrouvé.

Il aimerait remercier cette personne inconnue, qui visiblement se tient encore à ses côtés.

Il ouvre sa bouche mais aucun son ne daigne en sortir.

La personne aux doigts fins doit capter sa frustration, car elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

Parce qu'on se moquait de lui en plus !...les choses ne changeront donc jamais.

Il laisse échapper un soupir silencieux lorsqu'une paire de lèvres s'abat soudainement sur la sienne.

S'il avait pu les ouvrir, il aurait sûrement écarquillé les yeux.

Loin de s'arrêter là, l'être mordille sa lèvre inférieure tout en laissant sa main se promener sur son visage. Pour la seconde fois.

Il sent que l'inconnu sourit à travers le baiser. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais cela l'agace.

Il essaie alors de montrer une quelconque résistance, peut-être le basculer hors de lui, il l'ignore. Mais seule cette maudite main lui répond.

(Ces dans ces moments-là qu'il ressentait à quel point les « corrections » étaient inutiles).

Bien sûr, sa main se fiche malencontreusement dans les cheveux de l'inconnu. Ce dernier voit cela comme une invitation à continuer.

Une langue vient effleurer la sienne et il ignore si cette initiative lui déplaît ou non. Par contre, il accueille volontiers cette main qui caresse son cou blanc.

L'autre dessine toujours son front, comme pour éloigner ses doutes et les balles.

Son esprit se vide complètement. La couleur bleue de l'eau envahit tout son être.

Et...ça y est ! Il sent enfin que son corps accepte de se plier à sa volonté et de se mouvoir.

Il élève sa main droite, soulève lentement les paupières.

XXX

Puis le décor qui l'accueille est celui de sa chambre à Réveil.

Ainsi, cette sérénité n'était qu'un rêve.

Gilbert sourit l'air désabusé. Evidemment que cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité !

Mais...n'avait-il pas aperçu une tâche rouge entourée par des éclats argentés juste au moment d'ouvrir les yeux ?

XXX

Bref merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'était pas trop fumé (ouaiiis ça se voit pas comme ça mais j'aime les mindfucks). Cet OS a été inspiré par une illustration officielle de PH au fait ^^

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ( **arrête tu deviens lourde avec ça**!) ou à me demander un pairing/un OS dans les commentaires.

Je suis ouverte à toute discussion par MP

Je vous souhaite des œuvres de qualité sur et une bonne journée !


	2. Pluie (Première Partie)

Bonjour bonjour les gens ! ~

Tout d'abord, je tiens encore à remercier Nocturis et Saiken-chan pour leurs reviews ! ^^

Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS. Il s'agit de la première partie de la série _Pluie_.

Rating : K

Personnages : Break, Gilbert (je promets ce ne sera pas uniquement des OS sur eux x3)

Pairing(s) : Aucun

Genres : Angst ? 

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

XXX

XXX

Pluie (1)

XXX

Il lui semblait qu'il pleuvait à chacune de leurs rencontres. Comme la toute première fois d'ailleurs.

Ce jour là, Break avait flâné dans le parc des Vessalius jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette agenouillée et repliée sur elle-même. Il avait enfin trouvé le petit Gilbert !

Mais des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues frêles. Si vulnérable. Cela paraissait presque trop simple : les personnes au bord du précipice ne sont-elles pas les plus faciles à manipuler ?

Le chapelier s'approcha lentement du valet trempé par la pluie. Evidemment, lui avait un parapluie. Il manquerait encore qu'Emilie prenne un petit bain de printemps.

Il étudia la scène quelques secondes puis décida qu'il en avait assez d'attendre. Il tira donc le garçon de son désespoir en se présentant respectueusement. La figure se retourna à son nom. « Xerxes Break ». Quel nom singulier...

Mais l'homme qui le portait était encore plus étrange. D'ailleurs, ses habits extravagants auraient fait pâlir Ms Kate. De plus, ses cheveux dissimulaient un des ses yeux. L'autre était d'un rouge anormal. Ainsi il était impossible ou presque de lire ses intentions (« Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme » comme disait Monsieur Oscar).

Quant à Break, il avait bien remarqué que Gilbert le fixait intensément. Comme s'il était une personne à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance.

Et bien, cet enfant était plus intelligent que Xerxes ne le croyait.

Il voyait aussi la pluie épaisse qui continuait d'inonder son visage. Mais il ne lui passerait pas son parapluie. Quiconque avec qui il avait partagé quelque chose...pour faire simple, ces personnes n'étaient plus là pour en parler aujourd'hui. Quand votre âme est trop loyale, l'attachement ne mène à rien. Au contraire, elle vous précipite dans les enfers où rodent la trahison et la cruauté.

Bref, il devait commencer à mettre la machine en marche. Faire savoir à son outil qu'il l'avait choisi.

La fidélité de celui-ci envers Oz Vessalius était incomparable. Ses yeux semblaient devenir flamme à la seule mention de son maître. Grâce à lui, il allait enfin pouvoir surveiller les agissements des Nightray.

Et puis, une fois son but atteint, il aurait dû partir et rien de plus.

Pourquoi a-t-il pris le temps de lui parler de son œil après avoir vu son air terrifié ? Son comportement avait dû paraître bien douteux aux yeux de l'enfant. Mais en réalité, c' était très rare qu'il soit « altruiste » aussi ouvertement. Il lui avait même offert une de ses sucettes préférées. Enfin il lui avait rappelé que ce n'était qu'un rapport d'utilisation. Profitable mais qui ne nécessitait aucune confiance. Ah, ce mot qui le blesse, qui le transpercera toujours.

Sans doute sa spontanéité et sa détermination froide rappellent à Break l'adolescent qu'il était autrefois. Kevin Regnard, celui qui prétendait tout sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait. Quelle hérésie. Décidément, ce Kevin était bien détestable.

Mais cet enfant...aujourd'hui il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à paraître désagréable. Il raccompagna donc Gilbert au manoir Vessalius, un sourire prometteur aux lèvres. L'averse semblait persister. Mais il n'allait pas abriter le valet comme s'il souciait actuellement des autres. Il restait Xerxes Break, tout de même !

XXX

XXX

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me proposer un prompt/un pairing/des persos/...ou à me donner votre avis !

Bonne continuation et bonne journée !


End file.
